<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin The Saber by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135091">Spin The Saber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Sincerely Apologize To Grogu Here, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Voe/Tai, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Secret Crush, Spin the Bottle, Well Spin The Saber But You Get The Idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s Academy decides to play a game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin The Saber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Spin The Bottle</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the lothcat’s away, the mice will play. <br/><br/>At least that was what Ben Solo thought even as the group of Jedi Padawans (as well as Poe, who was visiting) drank and laughed and joked. Poe, of course, was sober; you’d have to be if you were a pilot. (The idea of a drunk pilot was definitely enough to get Ben’s head coming up with various unpleasant scenarios)<br/><br/>“Hennix is way too happy here,” Voe said. She was keeping an eye on Grogu, most likely because she had no desire to face the wrath of a Mandalorian. Even as Grogu levitated a shiny silver knob, Voe had an unexpectedly soft look on her face. Apparently even Voe wasn’t immune to Grogu’s charms. <br/><br/>Meanwhile, Hennix was telling some sort of amazingly filthy story in Quarren that was getting the other Jedi Padawans laughing. Voe sighed and turned to them. “There’s literally a child present,” she said. “I don’t want Mr. Djarin knowing that we taught Grogu some Quarren words for genitals.”<br/><br/>“Aw, come off it,” one of the students, Jaina Veila, slurred. “He’s literally, what, in his fifties?”<br/><br/>Voe sighed. “I’m sure Mr. Djarin would be very interested to know we’re corrupting the innocent.”<br/><br/>That at least shut Jaina up, and caused a very abashed Hennix to change topics. Voe turned towards Grogu. “Don’t listen to the mean Padawan,” she said. “She couldn’t find her backside with her hands and her friends.”<br/><br/>Ben actually did laugh. <br/><br/>“Yeah, don’t rub it in, Solo,” Voe said wryly. <br/><br/>“It’s nice to know even you don’t hate Grogu.”<br/><br/>Voe rolled her eyes. “You’d have to be a Sith Lord to basically hate a green puppy dog.”<br/><br/>Ben smiled. He supposed. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Jaina Veila got her revenge later, when she suggested playing Spin the Saber. Ben sighed; it seemed that he was in a bit of a dilemma. Kiss someone other than Poe Dameron and feel dishonest. Kiss Poe, and possibly ruin their friendship. <br/><br/>Either way, Jaina had proved herself again to be a jerk. <br/><br/>"Fine,” Voe snapped. “But if Grogu gets involved — ”<br/><br/>“Stars, Voe,” Jaina said. “Don’t be a laserbrain; of course we’re not involving the baby.”<br/><br/>“Good,” Poe said. “The Corellian hells hath no fury like a severely pissed off Din Djarin.”<br/><br/>They sat in a circle, Luke’s old blue lightsaber in the center. Ben could only hope Maz Kanata was not about to unleash her fury for using a family heirloom as a prop for a dumb makeout game. <br/><br/>(To say nothing of how pissed Luke would be)<br/><br/>Grogu, meanwhile, seemed to be observing the scene with a calm, detached curiosity, eating his frog’s legs. <br/><br/>Even as the saber spun, Voe got to kiss Tai (which she looked pretty happy about). Jaina got to kiss Raynar. And then it was Ben’s turn. <br/><br/><em>Please let it be Poe. </em>It was childish to think about, no question, but Ben still hoped so, at least. <br/><br/>The saber spun.<br/><br/>Apparently, Ben had to have some bizarre form of Battle Meditation, he thought as the saber landed on Poe. <br/><br/>He froze. This was everything he’d wanted, to kiss his best friend turned crush, but...<br/><br/>“It’s okay,” Tai said. “You can go for the cheek kiss or something...”<br/><br/>“No, I might as well give the people what they want,” Ben said wryly, before drawing Poe into their first kiss.<br/><br/>The kiss wasn’t really bad, Ben thought, at least for his first one. A bit of bumping noses, but it was at least short and Poe...well, he looked a bit uncomfortable. <br/><br/>That wasn’t good, though. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>“Poe?” They were outside the room where Spin the Saber was still going on. “I’m really sorry...”<br/><br/>“S’all right. It was just a game; it wasn’t like a proposal of marriage or...something.” Poe scratched the back of his neck, no doubt a way to look casual. <br/><br/>“Well, the thing is, I like you,” Ben said. <br/><br/>“Of course you do, we’re friends — ”<br/><br/>“Not in a friend way.”<br/><br/>Poe’s eyes widened. “You...have feelings for me?”<br/><br/>Ben snorted. “Of course I do! You’re gorgeous, charming, witty, a good person...who wouldn’t have feelings for you?”<br/><br/>“It’s not that I don’t feel it too, Ben, but...what if I kriff this up?”<br/><br/>“We don’t have to rush,” Ben said, softly. “I’ll just be there for you, Poe. Because I love you, and I believe in you.”<br/><br/>“I...feel the same way. And I trust you.”<br/><br/>Poe stepped forward, cupped Ben’s cheek. They kissed again, more intimately than when they were in front of an audience, even as Spin the Saber went on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>